My Lost Heart
by KendraILoveFandoms
Summary: Clary and Jace met at an orphanage when they were little and became best friends. Clary finds a new a family, leaving Jace alone. Will they see each other again? If they do, will he recognize her? Or will her heart remain to be lost?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. Some things may sound unrealistic, but keep in mind that it's a fan_fiction_. I don't know if I'm going to put any Jace's POVs, but I just might.

Warning: I may not update that often because of school and everything, but I'll try to update every weekend I can!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, the fabulous Cassandra Clare does.

~Prologue~

Clary's POV (seventeen year old Clary)

I'd never thought I'd see him again. Was this some kind of sign? Was fate trying to tell me something?

I could recognize him anywhere. Even after 7 years.

Would he recognize me? I haven't changed much—in my perspective—since the last time we saw each other. But oh my, he has! He has changed so much. I don't think anyone would recognize him. Except me. We were the best of friends; we knew each other better than, we knew ourselves.

He's so tall and muscular now, but I still recognize those captivating golden eyes. I just looked at him and I knew.

He is now turning his head towards me. He glances at me and…

Clary's POV (ten year old Clary)

I'm leaving the orphanage after five years. I still can't believe it. I know I should be happy—I am—but I'm leaving part of my childhood here. I'm leaving my home and the closest thing I have to a family. Even though I have a new one now, I still have this connection to this place that nothing else will ever have.

What hurts me the most is leaving my best friend behind. Jace. We've known each other since we both got here. We got here pretty much at the same time, and we've been friends ever since. We did everything together. We played with each other. We fought for each other and protected ourselves from the other mean kids here at the orphanage. I told him everything and I don't know what I'm going to do without him.

I told I would stay for him, but he insists that I take this opportunity and leave. I don't want to leave him; it just breaks my heart leaving him here.

(Time skip)

I'm leaving now and I have to say goodbye to Jace. I'm, for sure, going to cry.

I'm looking around, trying to find him. I can't find him anywhere. I start to panic, but just then I know exactly where he is.

I go out the door to the back yard, walk to the garden, and see him here next to our tree with his knees brought up to his chest.

We used to come here almost every day and talk because no one came here, and it was the most peaceful place in the whole orphanage.

Seeing him there all alone shattered my heart; knowing that that was how he was going to be without me.

I crept up behind him to find a tear running down his face. I quickly went to him and hugged him. He recognized me and hugged me back with such force that almost left me without air, yet I felt happy and sad at the same time. It was a very bittersweet moment.

We parted from our hug and only one thing was said. We both said it at the same time.

"I'll miss you."

Finally, we parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings! First of all, thank you to all of the people who followed, favorite, and reviewed my story! This means a lot to me; I never thought this story would get much attention. Though to some it may seem little, for me it means millions! 3 3 3

I thought it over and yes, I'm going to write a Jace's POV.

So, onward with the story!

Also, thanks to my friend, Nikki, for helping me with the name of my story! 3

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own the characters, only the storyline.

Jace's POV (twelve year old Jace)

She's leaving. This feels surreal. We've been so many years together that I can't picture being without her.

I told her to go. Even if I don't want her to leave me, she needs to take this opportunity.

I don't think I've fully grasped it yet. But I feel this, sort of, numbing feel in my chest. Like, I'm in shock, or something. It feels horrible. It's almost suffocating. I've considered taking deep breaths to see if I can get rid of the feeling, but to no avail.

(Time skip)

Clary's leaving today.

What I've been waiting for finally hits me. _She's leaving._

As if on cue, Clary appears in the hallway. I get out of there running; tears threatening to come out of my eyes. _I need to get out of here, _is all I think while running.

I don't even know where I'm going. I lift my gaze, then I see where my feet have carried me. Our tree.

When I go sit at the base, is when I start crying. I should be manlier and hold it in, but this just hurts too much.

Just then, something tackles me and I see a flash of red. It's Clary. She's hugging me.

_Wow, I never thought I'd say goodbye to her. Ever. I still can't believe she's leaving. I'm going to miss her so much. _Those were the thoughts that were running through my head as I was hugging her.

When we parted we said the same thing, at the same time. If we hadn't been so sad, it would've been funny.

"I'll miss you."

Clary's POV

We finally got to my parent's house. Well, I guess my house now. I've never had a home that wasn't the orphanage. When I got there I was very little. I barely remember anything from my old life; I only get flashes.

When I get out of the car, I see the house. The house is huge. It's about three stories high and has a beautiful garden on front.

My new parents are called Jocelyn and Valentine Fairchild. They were really nice people. I had already talked to them at the orphanage.

(_Flashback)_

"_Clary, come here to meet your new parents!" called Madame Dorothea._

"_Coming!" I called out._

_I entered the room and found a redheaded woman and a pale blond man in their early 30s. I found it amusing, how alike I looked to this woman. She could've really been my mom. We had the same curly, red hair and emerald colored eyes._

_The man, in the other hand, I looked nothing alike. He had straight, pale blond hair; and his eyes were jet black, you could barely see the pupil._

_They were sitting in the loveseat in the meeting room, their eyes excited. At least, they did really want me, I could see it in their eyes. Jace always said I was the best at reading expressions. _Jace… _I can't be sad now, I'm going to meet my new parents._

_I go and seat in the small sofa in front of them. _

"_Hello, Clary," they greet me and reach for my hand to shake it, which I do._

"_We're your new parents. Our names are Valentine and Jocelyn Fairchild," Jocelyn tells me._

"_We are very excited to have you in our family. We've always wanted a daughter," Valentine says._

"_I hope you don't mind my question, but why don't you have any children?" I ask._

_She laughs softly. "It's okay. I don't mind. We don't have any children because I can't conceive children, so we decided to adopt."_

"_Oh…ok," I say and smile understandingly._

_They smile back and Valentine says, "Why don't we ask each other questions so we can get to know each other? So, what do you like to do?"_

"_Sounds like a good idea, darling," says Jocelyn._

_I nod in agreement and answer enthusiastically, "I like to annoy my best friend with the ducks that are in the pond!"_

_They laugh and ask, "Why?"_

"_Because—don't tell him that I told you—he has this gigantic fear of ducks! And I tease him by suggesting to go pet them or get near them and he just freaks!" I say between laughs. Talking or thinking about Jace always brings a smile to my face._

_They laugh with me and ask, "What's your best friend's name?"_

"_His name is Jace. I've known him since I got here and we've been friends ever since."_

"_Wow. From what we've read about you you've been here for about five years, right?" Jocelyn asks._

_I nod._

"_So, you two have been friends since then?" she asks._

"_Yes. And talking about Jace, I was planning to ask you something…" I trail off._

_They nod for me to go on._

"_I was wondering if you could adopt him too. I just don't want to leave him alone here. I told him I would stay for him, but he wouldn't let me. I just don't want to lose my best friend."_

_Jocelyn and Valentine look at each other for a moment, then with a sad expression they answer Clary._

"_We're sorry, Clary, but we can't adopt him. We can only bring one home. We wish so much that we could bring him with us, so that you could be with him, but we can't," he said sadly._

"_It's okay. I understand."_

_(End of flashback)_

Remembering the good times I had with Jace give me feelings of nostalgia. Yet, I'm happy and grateful that I have them.

Coming back to earth, my parents—it's surprising how easy it is to call them that—come to my side and say, "Welcome to the family, Clary."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry for not updating! I've had to study for my final exams, so I haven't had time to write! In addition, I was having problems with my account, and it would wouldn't let me publish the chapter!

I know you guys want to know what happens when Jace sees her for the first time after all those years, but I want to have a little more backstory. I think maybe one or three more chapters after this one and we're going to get to that part!

Also, I know this story may seem like such a downer, but I promise it will have a happy ending…I think… No! I'm kidding, it will have a happy ending, don't worry!

**Disclaimer:**

I only own the story, not the characters!

_Previously on My Lost Heart…_

_Remembering the good times I had with Jace give me feelings of nostalgia. Yet, I'm happy and grateful that I have them. _

_Coming back to earth, my parents—it's surprising how easy it is to call them that—come to my side and say, "Welcome to the family, Clary."_

Clary's POV

I smile at them and walk with them to my new home. It was beautiful. The garden had lots of varieties of flowers. From afar it may have looked like a rainbow.

The house almost looked castle-like! The things that were out of place were the garage and it had no towers.

There were people waiting outside. They had bright smiles and warm eyes. I felt welcomed instantly. Even I was surprised of my reaction.

Later, I learned that they were the staff that worked in the house. I had a total _Annie _moment; without the singing. I wondered when Sandy was going to pop up! I had the red hair; that's all I needed! I laughed internally.

Breaking from my reverie, I went inside the house, and looked around.

The living room was huge. With its fireplace and huge plasma TV. The kitchen was big, as well. With the stoves and the oven. The rest of the rooms in the floor were storage rooms, with files and stuff.

Jocelyn was a psychologist; Valentine had his own law firm and they liked to keep their files at home.

On the second floor, there were the bedrooms. Everyone had their bedrooms on that floor. Along with the bedrooms, were a couple bathrooms.

Lastly, on the third floor were Jocelyn's and Valentine's offices, so they could finish their work at home, if they needed to. And there was a playroom for me. It was all technology. It had a Wii, Xbox with a Kinect, a Playstation, and so on.

Luckily, I had done some research back at the orphanage, and knew how some of them work.

I was very happy and did something I had not done since I came with them. I ran to them and hugged them. They were surprised, but hugged me back. I was so grateful for everything they gave me. Jocelyn had become very emotional and had tears in her eyes. I knew they were happy tears so it was okay. They let go and left me to enjoy my playroom.

After a while, I wandered around the rest of the house. I went to a place I hadn't seen yet. I went outside and stared at the gigantic pool on the yard. I remembered I went to a pool on a field trip with the orphanage. Jace and I had so much fun. It's one of the happiest memories I had.

I wish Jace was here with me.

_Couple days later…_

Jace's POV

I still miss Clary. I feel so lonely. I've made some new friends, but none of them are like Clary.

"Jace, come here! Some people are here to meet you!" Madame Dorothea calls out.

"Coming!" I say back getting up from our tree.

_I wonder what this is about. _


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

**Disclaimer:**

You know the drill. I don't own the characters.

….

~MLH~

…...

_Previously on My Lost Heart…_

_Couple days later…_

_Jace's POV_

_I still miss Clary. I feel so lonely. I've made some new friends, but none of them are like Clary._

"_Jace, come here! Some people are here to meet you!" Madame Dorothea calls out._

"_Coming!" I say back getting up from our tree._

I wonder what this is about.

Jace's POV:

I enter the lobby and I'm greeted by the orphanage's cat, Church. He cocks his head to the side into what would seem like confusion.

Then I remember that Church was quite fond of Clary. I bend down and pet him, to which he purrs in response.

"She's not here anymore, buddy. I'm sorry."

If cats could be sad, I think Church was. He's response was so human, that if it weren't so sad, it would have been comical.

Just then, Madame Dorothea comes through the door.

"There you are, Jace! I've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaims.

I don't say anything and look at her expectantly.

She ushers me through the hallways and brings me to a room, in which are two people. I think I saw them walking around the orphanage earlier in the day. She had glanced at me and smiled. I had reluctantly smiled back.

I was facing them now, they both had smiles on their faces. I put on a shy smile. I had no idea what was going on. The woman had long, jet black hair with a few gray streaks in it and blue eyes. The man was similar, his hair only shades lighter.

"Jace, this is Maryse and Robert. They want to meet you because they want to adopt you," said Madame Dorothea.

_Oh. _Was all I could think of.

….

~MLH~

…

Clary's POV:

I was getting used to living here. I already got along with the personnel of the house, and knew every room in the house. Jocelyn said I would be joining school soon. I was very excited, to say the least! I would be going to Institute St. Raziel.

I couldn't wait!

Jace's POV:

Maryse and Robert seemed like nice people. They already had two children, Isabelle and Alexander; who they told me I could call Alec.

I've thought it over, and I think I will go with them. It would be nice to get a new start, and have a family. So, I told Madame Dorothea my decision. I packed my stuff and went with them.

My new family.

…..

(Time skip)

…...

I've settled in my new room. It was medium sized and simple. I liked it.

I had also met the Lightwood children Alec and Izzy—as they preferred I called them. They were very nice and funny; I got along with them really well. They looked a lot like Maryse and Robert.

I was glad I got along with them. I think they were exactly as excited as Robert and Maryse were to have a new person in the family.

…..

~MLH~

….

A/N:

I think I'm going to do a time skip, and have the big reveal when he sees her, in the next chapter. But, I don't know if I should write more backstory. HELP! So, post your review telling me what you think! XOXO


End file.
